


Please Put Your Pants On

by Shina_chan19



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Childhood Memories, Humorous Ending, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:31:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shina_chan19/pseuds/Shina_chan19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock enjoys being in the nude since he was young and Mycroft despised it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Put Your Pants On

When Sherlock was little, he always enjoyed running around in the house with his bare bottom out and about. No matter how cold it is or if there’re visitors coming, he's still bear as a dead tree. Mycroft, Sherlock’s older brother, hates seeing him naked. It’s disgusting he would think and he always tells his baby brother to put some clothes on.  
But Sherlock hates wearing anything on his pale, clear skin. He hates the feel the cotton, wool or any kind of material on him and would get into terrible tantrums when he is forced to wear clothes, so his parents never bother about it.  
As Sherlock grew older and more mature (and by Mycroft’s nagging), he begins to understand that he has to wear clothes and eventually got use to it. But on some occasions, he would let it all out and do things he used to do as a child.  
Though ever since John came into his life, he kept this to himself due to embarrassment.  
It wasn't until one of Mycroft’s men came to take him on a helicopter trip to Buckingham Palace (with John coming along a bit later)…with nothing on other than a bed sheet. He was greeted by (surprise, surprise) Mycroft and later the equerry.

  
They wanted him to retrieve some picture from a dominatrix called ‘the Woman’. Boring. Why even bother? He told them clearly that he is in no business to solve such a crime.  
As he got up to leave (along with John), Mycroft stepped on Sherlock’s clean, white bed sheet which leads it to slide off his slim, but muscular body in front of everyone in the room.  
He just felt so humiliated as well as unhappy of being embarrassed like that, that all he have to say is: “get off my sheet!”  
“Or else what?” said Mycroft coolly.  
“Or I just walk away” said Sherlock casually.  
“I’ll let you”.  
Sherlock’s about to do as he claims when John stopped them and lead Sherlock alone to a room to change into his clothes.  
Sherlock is about to find his trunks from the pile of clothes his older brother gave him until he heard the click of the lock.  
Sherlock stopped and turn around to see John staring back at him. He obviously turn the lock of the door for some source of privacy and by the look on John’s face, he seemed… (what’s the word?)…hungry. He’s hungry for something…hungry for him. No wait, it is lust.  
Sherlock stood in his bed sheet as he watches John inches closer and closer towards him. Until finally, John slide the sheet off Sherlock and starts caressing his pale, firm body.  
Sherlock stood there awkwardly as he felt John kissing and sucking his neck down to his chest, but it strangely made him horny.  
He unbuttoned John’s shirt and held him closer to him and also did the same as John did to him.  
“Why are you doing this?” whispered Sherlock.  
“What can you expect with you walking around with nothing but a bed sheet” whispered John back as he nibbled Sherlock’s lip.  
“I guess that what comes with the joy being in the nude” giggled Sherlock.  
“What? Letting everyone see your cock?”  
“No, feeling the freedom. The freedom of being what you are and not following what society says”.  
John cocked an eyebrow and smiled for a bit. “If that’s the case, you wouldn't mind doing it” he said while searching from his pant pocket to show Sherlock the package lubricant condom.  
Sherlock give John a lustful smile and said “oh yes!”  
John smiled as Sherlock bend over with his upper body on a nearby armchair. John slowly and carefully put the condom on his erected penis and then slowly slide it in Sherlock's waiting butt hole.  
Sherlock moaned as he felt his flatmate's penis in his butt hole.  
John noticing Sherlock's aroused state, whispered "You like that don't you?"  
Sherlock nodded with a smile. In response, so John slowly pushes his penis a little further.  
Sherlock groaned.  
"A bit too much?" asked John worryingly.  
Sherlock huffed for a bit and managed to say "no, just right".  
John nodded in relief and continued to push and pull his penis back and forth. The action seems to aroused Sherlock in a completely different level.  
"God, John, please do it a bit faster" moaned Sherlock. John nodded and did as he was told.  
Sherlock yelped as semen squirted from his penis and left a slight stain on the embroider carpet.

After they cleaned up and Sherlock got dressed, they walked out of the room to a waiting Mycroft and equerry.  
"I'll do it" said Sherlock to Mycroft.  
Mycroft nodded in response and dismissed him and John, who left in a sassy fashion.  
"Mr. Holmes?" said the equerry.  
"Yes, your honor" said Mycroft.  
"What did they exactly do when they're in the room across us?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I heard some noises".  
"Some sort of loud, groaning kind of noise".  
Mycroft thought for a bit, his heart sinking.  
"I think you're just imagining it, your honor" said Mycroft sincerely.  
The equerry laughed and said "I guess you're right, I better head off then. See you soon, Mr. Holmes".  
"See you soon, your honor" said Mycroft slowly.  
As Mycroft watched the equerry leave, he sat on a nearby chair and put his face in his hands and sigh a big sigh.  
Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock, he thought. What's got into you?

**Author's Note:**

> The setting for this fiction is around the Scandal of Belgravia era, but I changed some things to fit with my story. Also I'm not quite sure how to address an equerry so I gone along with 'your honour' since the equerry's name is never mentioned in the episode and if there is a way to address an equerry, please tell me.  
> Also BBC own the rights of the show, not me.


End file.
